Butterz Cream
by BBcommedygirl
Summary: Hmmm, now. This story will have you rolling. I'll tell a lil bout it. Its wat people do wen they are angry at friends and the result of it. We've all bin thru it so read this! Trust me! [completed]
1. Cooking with Cyborg

Butterz Cream  
  
Author's note: Hey now I mean it when I say you might be on the floor holding your sides, dying. I hope. Just a warning, I'm a little hyped up. Really. I can be dangerous like this!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Pass the pan." "Pan." "Spatula." "Spatula." A powered covered Beast Boy gave Cyborg the things he asked for. "Ice cream." "What flavor?" "Don't matter." Beast Boy passed him vanilla. "Now what?" "Now we wait for my creation to cook." They had been in the kitchen for two hours and counting, cooking some creation Cyborg had made before and wanted his friends to eat. Beast Boy agreed to help as long as he got the first piece. Cyborg had told him no problem, so Beast Boy plopped his cook hat on.  
"Hey boys." Jamina had walked in, wondering what all the noise was. "Hi Jamina." Beast Boy greeted cheerily. "J, you smell that?" Jamina sniffed the air, and nodded. "That is my creation coming to LIFE!" Cyborg said excitedly. "Oh man, I can't wait till it's done!" "Have you ever seen him so happy? The guy's spazing out." laughed Beast Boy.  
"Mmyeah, when he beats you in Street Gangsters 3, he's happier." Said Jamina, smiling at Beast Boy's reaction to her answer. "So, what do we get if your fantabulous, um, creation tastes bad?" asked Jamina. "Yeah, Cy? What's in for us?" Beast Boy added. "This will send your taste buds to heaven with a side trip to paradise. No way is it gonna be bad or in any way bad. It's total one hundred percent heavenly!" promised Cyborg. "He seems sure of himself, we'll trust you on this Cy." Beast Boy told Cyborg.  
They waited for a long time, while the creation cooked. Beast Boy was in charge of the time for how long the thing was supposed to cook. "Remember, BB, in one hour check the oven. Make sure it doesn't burn! If you do let it burn, it WILL be gross." "Got it, Cy. You can count on me." Beast Boy wasn't proving himself that he could keep his word. While time ticked by, he stared at Jamina; half drooling, eyes shining in a daze.  
"I think it's illegal to be that pretty..." he thought to himself, smiling. He liked everything about her, but telling her that was a challenge to Beast Boy. He got tongue tied and blushed every shade of red possible. He'd rather just save the embarrassment, watch her, and hang out with her.  
"Beast Boy? Beast Boy? Beast Boy?!" He snapped out of his daze. "Whaa?" "Aren't you watching Cyborg's cake thing?" He came back into reality. "Oh yeah, why?" Jamina pointed to the smoke. Beast Boy's eyes grew huge, "OH SNAP!" He ran to the oven and opened it, getting consumed in the smoke. He waved the smoke around coughing. "Great going, B, You let it burn." Jamina scolded. Beast Boy looked at the, whatever it was in the oven, and sighed. "You think he'll be mad?" he asked Jamina. She shook her head, "No, he'll be more like outraged and wanting to kill you, is more like it." "Yeah, I thought so..." 


	2. Man, did Beast Boy screw up, ever!

Chapter 2  
  
"AWW MAN, BEAST BOY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Cyborg yelled at him, once he found out about the burning of his creation. "About Jamina." Beast Boy thought. "I kinda lost track of time, Cy. Sorry." He shrugged as if nothing had happened. "You helped me make that thing, Beast Boy! You know how long it took me to make that!" Cyborg complained sadly. "It's no big deal, dude. It was just a cake, I think." Cyborg exploded. "MAN, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME, RIGHT NOW!"  
"I said I was sorry..." "LEAVE!" "I'm going, I'm going!" Beast Boy ran out of the kitchen. "I'm thinking you could've done better than that, Beast Boy." Jamina told him. He looked at her, carefree. "You know, I don't think you were really sorry for doing that." Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling, pretending not to hear. "You're so immature. You should keep quiet for a while." Jamina left him, expressionless.  
She had never told him that before. He knew that was one of Raven's favorite lines, but Jamina? He felt a gut twisting pain. Beast Boy put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly to his room.  
  
Author's Note: Do tell how u like. R&R. Beast Boy will be acting like an idiot. But I am a true fan of the green boy don't get me wrong! 


	3. What's up with Beast Boy?

Chapter 3  
  
"Beast Boy! Dinner's ready!" Beast Boy hadn't come out of his room since his little incident with Cyborg and Jamina. He had been throwing a small ball in the air and catching it. He was deciding whether he should go down or not. "You should keep quiet for a while...quiet for a while...a while." The words swam in his head, over and over again. "Haaa, I'm hungry. I won't talk though. That way I won't upset nobody." He made his way to the table, sitting himself as far away he could from Cyborg. He kept his eyes low the entire time he ate. When Beast Boy was done, he sat on the couch and turned his games on.  
Earlier, when Cyborg had made everyone's dinner, he made Beast Boy's special. Not the food, Cyborg knew Beast Boy would taste the difference if he mess around with his food. Cyborg had spiked his drink. "Yeah, he apologized, but he needs to learn. Plus, I doubt he meant it anyways. He'll learn alright, he learn."  
"Hey, I think the ceiling is far away!" Beast Boy shuddered. Robin looked at him strangely, "What?" "Just kidding!" he laughed. He jumped up and ran around. "I feel great but don't I always?! Huh, don't I?" he practically attacked Robin. "What's wrong with you?" "NOTHING! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed idiotically. Raven looked at Beast Boy from behind her book. "And I thought you couldn't get any more moronic." She muttered. "HEY, Raven! What's UP!?" Raven dropped her book in surprise. "You need to calm down, Beast Boy." He sat down breathing hard. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He smiled so big, his face looked like it was going to split. "I'mmmfiiiinnnneeee." He lifted his arm. "Jamina! Get over here!" Raven called. "What?" Jamina walked to where Raven and Beast Boy were. "What is wrong with this one?" Raven pointed at Beast Boy, who was running around in circles. "Weeeeeeeee!" Jamina glanced at him, "He wants attention, ignore him." "It's hard to when he's making all that noise...where did he go?" Raven looked around the room, but Beast Boy wasn't there. 


	4. The Insanity begins

Chapter 4  
  
Jamina went back to clearing the table, sighing. "Spinning in circles." she mumbled. Cyborg, for some reason, was laughing. "What's so funny, Cy?" "Nothin..nothin." He stopped and continued to wash the dishes. Jamina grabbed Beast Boy's cup and stacked it on the dishes she had piled up. There was brown powerish looking stuff on the bottom of the glass. "Ewww, what is that?" She brought the glass to Cyborg, who was again, laughing. "Cyborg what is this?" She showed him the glass. "....I don't know" he held in a laugh. She looked at him, curiously. "Do you know why Beast Boy is acting a little strange?" "Nope." Cyborg was trying hard, but he was giving himself away. "It was just a little revenge, between good pals. That's all." Jamina stared at him. "What did you do?"He had not been acting like himself and they thought they should keep an eye on him. "I wonder what's up with him." said Robin. "I don't know and I'm not really sure that I want to find out." said Raven. "DRIVING MODE!" Raven and Robin turned their heads to where the yell came from. Beast Boy ran down that hallway and right into the dead end. "Beast Boy!" Robin ran to Beast Boy, who was knocked out for the moment. "Don't tell anyone this, but ...I'm not a very good driver!" said Beast Boy, dizzily. "What?!" Raven asked, confused. "Tell cousin Ernie I won't be coming for dinner." he mumbled. "I think he's sick." Robin muttered. "I think he's crazy." said Raven.  
"So you crushed thirty coffee grains and ...put them in Beast Boy's drink?" Jamina wanted to make sure she heard right. "Yeah." "That's disgusting." "I know." "And he drank that and is now overly actively... hyper?" "Uh huh." "This is nuts!" Jamina sat on the couch, "When is he gonna calm down?" "Thirty coffee grains, Jamina. Thirty. That'll last him all night and he won't remember anything. It's too much for his body size." Cy laughed, evilly. "Did you think that he might do anything crazy?" she asked. "Na, I didn't need to. It'll be his embarassment, not mine." "Don't you think that's a little out of hand there, Cy?" Cyborg shook his head, "I'm having fun."  
Robin dragged Beast Boy into the living room with Raven following. "And here he is." said Jamina. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty..." "Beast Boy hasn't stopped singing that song since he ran into the wall." Raven told them. "I feel pretty and witty and BRIGHT!!!" 


	5. The answer to the question and some sing...

Chapter 5  
  
"Can somebody please explain what is wrong with him?" Robin demanded. "Karioke anyone? Come on, I know there are some good singers out there to...nightttt!" Beast Boy burst out laughing. "Cyborg?" Jamina turned around, "Care to explain to everyone what you did?" "It was a little thing to get the anger off my chest. Come on, don't tell me you never wanted to get back at..." He looked over his shoulder at Beast Boy, who was turning the stereo on and blasting it. "...HIM." Beast Boy tripped over his feet and fell, "Who put that there?" Raven sat down, "Congradulations Cyborg, you've found a way to make him more annoying." "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, GIRL!" Beast Boy yelled at Raven. "Excuse me?" Raven stood up, eyes glaring. "You heard me. I'm trying to sing." Beast Boy cleared his throught. "Ahem!" "Azrath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven chanted. Beast Boy's throught became tighter. "Caaaa, caaa!" Beast Boy rolled around the floor gasping for air. "Learn some respect." said Raven, sitting down. Beast Boy took a deep breath of air. "My head feels funny." he chuckled. "Woooo lookie at all the shiney stars. Stars dancing, dancing stars, stars on fire, Starfire." Everyone looked at him. "Dancing! I feel like dancing, dancing, dance the night away! I feel like dancing, dancing, yeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" He jumped up and ran to his room, "Change, change is good, change is fun and good and sweet and sour with French fries." "Did that even make sense to you?" Robin asked the others. They shook their heads. After five minutes, Beast Boy came running back dressed in a gray hood, baggy jeans, and a cap tipped to the side. "Now I'm ready...to perform!" 


	6. Caution: Green boy

Chapter 6  
  
Author's note: I'm havin loads of fun writing this one, hope u laugh!  
  
"Where did he get those clothes?" wondered Cyborg. "Is that MY cap?!" "Had to borrow it buddy, old pal, old friend of mine. The show MUST go ON!" "Wh-what show?!" Beast Boy sat patently by the stereo, waiting for a good song to come on. "Bada bababa! I'm lovin it!" he hummed over and over until the song he wanted came up. "THESE CHICKS DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF MY BAND! BUT THERE ALL ON ME LIKE THEY WANNA HOLD HANDS..." "Shut up! I hate that song!" Raven yelled. "CUS ONCE I BLOW THEY'LL KNOW THAT I'LL BE THE MAN..." Jamina looked at Cyborg, who was in shock. "It's your fault you know." "ALL BECAUSE I'M THE LEAD SINGER OF MY BAND, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my bannnnnnnndddddd, baaabbbyy yeaahh!" He continued the whole song. Then he sat down. "Is it over?" asked Raven, who had covered her ears. "Yeah, it's over." answered Cyborg. "I gotta a yearnin for some learnin, and tofu. Do you have any tofu?" he asked Raven sweetly. "No, now sit down and shut up." Beast Boy's bottom lip trembled, "Why doesn't anyone have tofuuuuu!" he cried. "Beast Boy, you gotta calm down! Relax!" Jamina sat next to him and tried to make him quiet. Beast Boy looked at who had sat next to him and slowly smiled, showing his pointy teeth. "Heeelllooowww there!" "Hi, look, Beast Boy, you need...why are you looking at me like that?" "Because you're pretty." "BEAST BOY, I think you wanna go get something to drink, huh?" Beast Boy thought a minute. "Yeah, what the tin man said!" He marched to the kitchen. Cyborg and Raven looked at each other, and took a deep breath, both knowing that Beast Boy practically gave his secret away. "Uhh, well, there's a nice little piece of info about how Beast Boy thinks of you." Robin told Jamina. "Mmyeah." Jamina avoided any eye contact with any of them.  
  
"HEY!!!" The titans looked towards the kitchen. Robin was the first on to get there. "What happened?" Beast Boy's hand was stuck in the cookie jar, "Who took the cookie from the cookie jar?" Robin shook his head, "Not me." "Not you?" "No." "Then who?" "I don't know but you came to get a drink." said Robin as he went to help Beast Boy. "No help needed, Rob." He bashed his hand against the counter and the jar smashed in a million pieces that flew everywhere. "I just remembered, I'm not thirsty."  
  
Beast Boy ran to his room. "Where are you going?" called Cyborg. "Wait!" Beast Boy came running back with an object under a sheet. "Prepare yourselves! The most amazing thing ever!" He pulled the sheet to reveal the cymbal playing monkey whom would ask for help with counting. "Help me! Help me!" it chimed. "You gotta be kidding me..." moaned Cyborg. Beast Boy lied down like a dog, holding his head in his hands, smiling, as he admired the monkey. "Isn't it incredible?!"  
  
After Cyborg threatened to throw the monkey out the window, Beast Boy disappeared. "This could be dangerous..." said Raven, looking around. "As in how?!" asked Cyborg. "As in he's willing to do anything and everything. "How are we gonna get him back? We don't even know where he is." said Jamina. Robin came running, "He's on the roof." 


	7. When will it end?

Chapter 7  
  
Beast Boy looked down, it was a long way down. The ocean was black because of the darkness outside and the rocks had death written all over them. "Cool!" thought Beast Boy excitedly. He took a few steps back and got ready to jump. "Three...two...one, hey!" He was pulled back by Robin and Cyborg, "What do you think you're doing?" "I'm gonna hold a record for the fastest person ever to hit rock bottom." He pointed to the sharp rocks below. "And the fastest to hit death road." Beast Boy laughed. "Come on, lemme do it!" Robin looked at Cyborg, "Look what you did to him."  
  
"Le-ee o! Le-ee o!" Robin had tied Beast Boy up to a chair and Raven had tied a wrap around his mouth. He tried to untie himself, but couldn't do it. Not moving wasn't good for Beast Boy. He had to do something active, something to run his energy out. He searched for anything to cut himself free, but had no luck; he was being watched. Raven was on the couch, and he was in the middle of the living room, tied up on a wooden chair, half gagged. He twitched a lot; he couldn't help it. To get on Raven's nerves, he started to hum, "La la la la la-la" Raven looked up from her book, "Stop it." He shook his head no and continued, "La la la la la-la." He felt daring tonight, for some reason he couldn't explain, and doing whatever he felt like was his plan. Raven glared at him and went back to her book.  
  
"When will this stop, again?" asked Jamina. "When he falls asleep, which probably won't be for about another...two hours?" "TWO HOURS?!" Jamina and Robin yelled. "Cyborg, it's nine, right now! I'm not staying up to baby sit." Jamina told him. "Please!" They looked in the direction the begging was coming from and followed. Beast Boy was now in a bubble that Raven had put him in. "Guys! Get me out of here! She won't!" he pointed at Raven. "He broke out of the chair." Beast Boy rolled around inside the bubble, making it move all over the place. He banged everything until he froze inside. Cyborg nodded, and Raven let him go. Beast Boy looked around the room; it was spinning.  
  
"I don't feel good..." he mumbled. "Oh boy." muttered Cyborg. "Take a deep breath and put your head down." Jamina told him. He did what he was told and felt a little better. "Thanks, Jamina." She smiled, "Mhm." Then he saw the outlet. "What does this do?" he asked as he touched it.  
  
Author's note: Dudes! I just realized I never finished the story! Sorry about that! I wrote up the whole thing before but never put it up. *smacks head* O wow! Sorry again! 


	8. What's happening?

Chapter 8  
  
Authors' note: Hey if you read this far, congrads and good for you. I'm guessin you either like to read or you're liking my story. Imagine this stuff happening in the show. 0_0 I know. Anyway, on with the story...  
  
Cyborg placed Beast Boy on the couch. "Owww!" Beast Boy mumbled half- concise. "Ow is right." said Cyborg. Beast Boy had gotten electrocuted and was definitely feeling the pain. He took the cap he was wearing and put it over his face, "Mmmm..."  
  
"Cyborg, promise us you'll never do this again?" Robin asked him when they all went to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Man, it's not that bad. It's just Beast Boy...uhhh, really excited. That's it. He hasn't done anything wrong, really." They glared at him. "Driving us up the wall isn't wrong?!" asked Raven. "And did you forget he almost jumped off the roof?" added Jamina. "And ran into the wall, got himself electrocuted, practically sang us to death, and has us watching him until he falls asleep?" Robin finished the list. Cyborg had nothing to say to this.  
  
"What's that sound?" Raven had heard a faint ruttering noise. "What sound?" asked Robin. They quieted down and all heard it. "Sounds familiar..." muttered Jamina. "Kinda like..." Cyborg's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "MY BABY!" 


	9. Getting in trouble

Chapter 9  
  
"Beast Boy, when we get to the tower, you are gonna wish you were NEVER born!" Beast Boy smirked in the back of the car. Cyborg had handcuffed him to the door, so he wouldn't touch anything. "Man, you better wipe that smile off of ya face before I stop this car and tie you to the roof." Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. He had sped through out Gothem in Cyborg's car and had gotten stopped by a cop. Cyborg had just caught up to him when the cop asked for Beast Boy's license. When Beast Boy said he didn't have one, the cop gave him a somence saying that their department could take away the car from him. Beast Boy laughed at this as if someone had told him an outstanding joke. The cop got really annoyed and Cyborg pulled Beast Boy out of the driver's seat through his shirt. The cop and Cyborg had a long talk while Beast Boy mumbled rude things about cops and donuts the whole time. The cop gave Cyborg a five hundred dollar ticket, a warning about the car, and having responsibility about the people who drive it.  
  
When they got to the tower, Cyborg went to his room and came back with a collar and leash. Beast Boy hid behind Robin, "No WAY am I putting that on, dude!" "You'll put on anything I'll make you put on. A few minutes later, Beast Boy was tugging, growling, and biting the leash. "Don't make me use Riddline!" Cyborg had used a leash that needed a remote to unlock the animal from the leash. "Maybe now he'll tire himself out..." muttered Raven. "Five hundred dollars! I should strangle him with my bare hands, right now." Cyborg paced back and forth, complaining about the ticket and waving it in the air.  
  
"Take this thing offa me!" Beast Boy pulled on the collar. "SHUT UP!" yelled Cyborg. "I will when you take this offa me!" "I'm not taking SQUAT offa you! You see this?!" Cyborg showed Beast Boy the ticket. "I gotta pay for this or they're gonna take my car!" "Its not MY fault you're irrespondible." said Beast Boy, repeating what the cop had told Cyborg. "OH DON'T YOU EVEN...!!!" Robin and Raven each grabbed one of Cyborg's arms, holding him back from attacking Beast Boy, who was leaning against the wall, hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "Yawn..." he muttered.  
  
"Somebody give me three good reasons why I shouldn't rip this guy apart?!" wined Cyborg, angrily. "One: it's your fault he's like that, Two: it's your fault he's like that, and Three: it's your fault he's like that." said Jamina. Cyborg grinded his teeth. Jamina was right. This would have never happened if he hadn't spiked Beast Boy's drink, but he had some anger to get rid of and messing with Beast Boy's drink seemed like the perfect solution at the time for him.  
  
After leaving Beast Boy alone in his corner chained up for a half hour, he was ready to go crazy. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY, JUST GET IT OFF!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he wimpered. He listened to see if anyone was coming. Realizing that no one was going to come, he decided to do whatever it took to get some attention. He started to bang his head harder and harder on the wall and floor. He kept going until he became unconcious. 


	10. WHAT DID I DO!

Chapter 10  
  
"Beast Boy?! Beast Boy?! Beast Boy?!" The words waved around inside his head. They never got clear until he realized he was being spoken to. "Where'd the angel come from? Am I dead?" he mumbled. "You're not dead, it's me, Jamina." He felt his neck, the collar was off. "Jamina...that's a pretty name..." "Thank you." "Why is it sooo bright?" "The light's on." said a voice no too far away. He had been left in darkness. "Polly?" "Raven." She answered. "Oh, ok. We'll go with that." "Who's Polly?" asked Robin. "Who?" Robin looked at Beast Boy confused, "Never mind."  
  
"I'm tiirreed." moaned Beast Boy. "You are?" Robin asked in amisment. Beast Boy went to nod, but his head was pounding, "Yeah..." A few moments later, Beast Boy was on the couch, snoring away. "It's over. It's finally over." Raven sighed, relieved. "Yeah, now all we gotta do is fill him in tommarrow." yawned Cyborg. Tommarrow sounded so great. The day after the one now. The titans left to their rooms, happy and exausted.  
  
"Friends! I have made the Breakfast of Each!" "The what?" "Cyborg had told me every Thursday is the cooking celebration of Breakfast of Each day! A chosen person of the household has the pleasure of making everyone's favorite selection of breakfast." "Cyborg's just lazy!"  
  
Beast Boy lifted himself from the sofa and sat up, slouched. "What happened to me? I feel awful!" he muttered. His head ached, his stomach was spinning, and he felt beat. "Well, well, well!" Beast Boy used effort to look at Cyborg. "How's the little monster of yesterday?" "...huh?" he moaned. "We have some tale to tell you, BB. It's all kinda my fault but anyway..." Cyborg went to the kitchen to eat. Raven didn't even glace his way when she passed by. Jamina was about to do the same, when Beast Boy stopped her, "Jamina? What happened to me?!" "Uhh, Beast Boy it's a long story..." "My head feels like it's gonna explode." "It has good reason to." She continued her way, feeling a little guilty.  
  
"I DID WHAT?!" "Yeah..." Beast Boy was speechless. The story he was told seemed familier, but certainly not real. What they told him described the dream he had, or so he thought. "I...I..." If he could, he would've shaken his head, but the pain was too great. "I stole Cy's car? That's kinda cool...wait! What am I sayin?! I got him a ticket, I sang, I danced, I beat myself up...what the heck was I thinkin on that one? I brought out my monkey...dude, that's wrong...I...told Jamina she's pretty?! Ohhhhhh mannnnnn...!!!" Beast Boy thought to himself as he sank into his seat. He just wished that it was a dream. Looking down, he realized he had different clothes on. "Wh-why am I wearing these clothes?" he pointed to the hood he was wearing.  
  
"You felt like dancing." Jamina giggled. Beast Boy hung his head; he could feel himself glowing red. "I could probably get a job as a stop sign..." he thought miserably. "Well, whaddya think about the whole thing, Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "I don't wanna think..." He felt an urch in his stomach. "BATHROOM!!!" He ran to the bathroom, sick to his stomach.  
  
"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad Beast Boy's back. The normal Beast Boy." said Raven. "Me too." Robin agreed. "Yeah...but is was kinda funny how he acted." said Jamina as soon as she was sure Cyborg had left the room. "You're not just saying that because he said..." started Raven. "No!" said Jamina quickly. Robin was utterly comfused. "I'm gonna go check on Beast Boy."  
  
Cyborg banged on the door, "Hurry up in there! I gotta shower!" "Dude, I don't care what you have to do, but thanks to you I'm sick and I'm not coming out until I throw up every coffie bean. All thirty of 'em. I urpp..." "Awwww man, that's nasty!" "Maybe I'll stay even longer for all the stuff I did due to your little pay back." "What you did has nothing to do with me!" "Would I tell Jamina THAT?!" "Well...I don't know, BB. It was in you, somewhere. I mean, you told her." Beast Boy was steaming, "I WAS FORCED TO!!!" Robin smiled as he walked passed the argument, "At least things are back to normal." 


End file.
